


Идеальный вечер

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: Иногда Зельда забирает из Библиотеки ту-самую-книгу.





	Идеальный вечер

— Зельда... — Фогг поворачивается к ней всем телом.

Простыня соскальзывает с обнаженного бока, и Зельда с укоризненным взглядом поправляет ее, натягивая повыше. Следует правилам и приличиям в каждую минуту своей жизни, но только не в объятиях Генри. 

Идеально.

Фоггу нравится.

— Ты знаешь условия, — непреклонным тоном говорит Зельда. — Книги людей, которые еще живы, не должны покидать пределы библиотеки. Даже для самых доверенных владельцев абонемента. 

— Ты уже нарушала их, и не раз, — с усмешкой напоминает Фогг. — И тебе это нравилось.

— Генри! — возмущенно вскрикивает Зельда: негромко, почти шепотом, как умеет она одна.

— ...и технически в этой книге он уже мертв, — продолжает Фогг.

Зельда вздыхает, поджав губы, отворачивается и поднимается с постели. На миг Генри касается ее руки, ловит пальцы, пытаясь удержать. Но Зельда не уходит, она поднимает с пола небрежно брошенную сумочку и выуживает из нее не по размеру огромный том. 

«Я знал», — так и хочет сказать Генри, но понимает, что слишком рискует больше никогда не увидеть эту книгу снова.

Зельда с комфортом устраивается в постели и надевает очки, лишь затем наконец открывая книгу.

— О чем ты хочешь почитать сегодня?

— Годовщина сбора мозаики. Их первый поцелуй, — не задумываясь, отвечает Фогг.

— Твой любимый момент, — улыбается Зельда. 

Фогг придвигается ближе и наклоняется над книгой, соприкасаясь с Зельдой плечами. Еще один идеальный вечер.


End file.
